The Clairvoyant’s Niece
by VintagexBeau
Summary: Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? RR
1. Planning

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, **Goth Roze** here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 1: Planning**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared down at the doodles I've been making almost all morning, a cage with a messed up head in it, long pointy nails and a straightjacket. I held my head up with my palm and stared hard at the images before me, wondering why I'd draw them. I'd usually end up drawing a figure with wounds, or deep cuts with a few blood splatter here and there, but nothing really much like this. The release bell rang, grabbing my things; I shrugged it off and crumpled the paper off, and on my way out the door I threw it into the wastebasket.

------

"Hey! So, how was Biology?" asked Hailey.

"Boring," Julie murmured stuffing her Biology book, folder and journal into her locker. "You're going to have an exam, so study in lunch." Pulling out her Algebra book and folder, she closing her locker and turned around, locking arms with Hailey and walking to the portable outside.

"So, are you and Alex still going out to the place tonight?" Hailey asked in a hushed tone, a look of mischievous in her eyes.

Julie smiled and answered back in the same hushed tone, "Maybe, you and Mick are still coming right? You know we can't trust Alex alone with me, plus you already promised."

Hailey bobbled her head, dirty blond hair falling over her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes. She pulled out her mirror and made sure her make-up wasn't fucked up, the lip-gloss made her cherry red lips look glossy, the eye shadow brought out her blue eyes and the powered hide some of the freckles she had. She fixed her pink shirt, reading: "Boys are Toys", and lowered her jeans a bit, showing her black thong.

Julie ran her hand threw her midnight hair, pulling a few pieces of it in front of her face, and borrowed Hailey's mirror as she fixed her clothes. She fixed the midnight locks making sure they didn't cover her, almost dark brown eyes; the light eyeliner gave her a angelic look, along with the white eye shadow and lip gloss. Her crimson shirt fell over her shoulders and had a 'V' shaped cut in front of her chest, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it; she jeans hugged her backside and gave a teasing glimpse at her under garment.

Hailey quickly grabbed the mirror from Julie and took her hand, dragging her to the exit doors; Julie managed to pull out of Hailey's grip and see what the big rush was. Julie saw Mick leaning against the wall, talking to some of his guys and girls; she saw Hailey throw dirty looks at the girls, but quickly two-faced when Mick smiled at her.

"Hey, ladies." Mick said putting his arm around Hailey's shoulder, his brown hair falling over his brown eyes.

"Hi, Mick." Julie said, giving back a smile; while Hailey wrapped her arms around his waist and glared at the other girls. She ran her hand threw her hair again and looked at Mick, "So, you still coming tonight with us right? Isn't going to be a blast, beer and cigarettes all night."

"Yeah, pick me and Hailey here up. Alright." Mick said cupping Hailey's cheek.

"Sure." Julie said pulling on Hailey's arm, "Well gotta go, later Mick."

------

"What?! I don't have time to baby-sit tonight, mom! Just take her with dad and you to the party!" Julie shrieked, glaring at her younger sister who was sitting on the couch flipping threw a book.

"Well, Julie, just take her with you, I'm sure you two could use some time together. Right Anna?" their mom said looking at Anna with a cheerfully smile of her tired face.

"No." Muttered Anna still flipping threw the book.

"SEE! Why can't she just stay here tonight! SHE'S OLD ENOUGH!!" Julie whined.

"Mom just wants me to report back on what you do, stupid." Anna said closing the book and finally looking up at her mother and sister.

Anna was seventeen, almost a image of her one-year-older sister, except with a gothic twist. Her long midnight bangs covered her dark brown eyes, giving her that creepy look, her eye shadow, eye liner and nail polish was black, she wore no lipstick, they had a cherry red color. She almost always wore in black, but today she was wearing a baggy red shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Anna gave Julie a grim smile, "she doesn't trust her little angel..."

"Shut up, wicca." Julie spat glaring daggers at her sister.

Anna glared right back, making her look even scarier, "Fuck you ..."

"ANNA! Watch you're language!" yelled her mom. "Apologies!"

"For what?! Telling the truth? Hell no." Anna growled; she picked up her book and stormed off to her room.

"ANNA!" Mrs. Wells sighed, rubbing her temples; she looked at Julie. "Listen if you don't take her with you, BOTH of you don't go anywhere. Got it?"

"What?!" Julie screamed.

"You heard me." Mrs. Wells said, giving her daughter a serious look. "Now go talk to your sister if you want to go anywhere tonight, Julie."

"But---"Julie watched as her mom left the living room and headed into her room; Julie let out a loud sigh and walked back to her room, she stopped in front of Anna's room and glared at the door. "Make peace with the devil for one night, or go nowhere tonight...Fuck..."


	2. Meeting The Prince

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, **Goth Roze** here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Prince**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you got stuck baby-sitting," Hailey hissed glaring at Anna who was sitting next to Julie; Mick and Alex were in front, muttering about a few things. Hailey looked back at Julie, "Why couldn't she say home alone? She's going to rat on us."

"No, she won't." Julie muttered, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Here, you remember the deal, I got you these and you keep your mouth shut and go of somewhere for two hours." Anna took the pack and nodded her head, stuffing them into her hoodie pocket.

Hailey stared at Anna, with a disbelieving look on her face, "Well, well, sisters share something in common. What a surprise." Anna merely smirked, pulling out a CD player from the same hoodie pocket; she put the headphones on her ears and blasted her Mixed CD.

------

Dennis stood over his grave; it was dark, cold and humid outside, not the perfect time someone would actually come look at a grave, but he was a ghost so it didn't really matter.

It's been almost six months since the glasshouse was half destroyed and the twelve ghosts were released from the glass prisons. A very bad thing, because they've been wreaking havoc through the towns and cities, where ever they could get fresh blood; mysterious murders or suicides have been accruing. Bodies were found a few miles away from a junkyard, ripped apart, blood spattered all over the ground. Or a blood bathed bathroom, with someone, mostly females, in the bathtub; the water made of blood and cuts all over the girls bodies. Other cases show people with large gashes, rape and then murdered, others with their heads hit with a blunt instrument and so on.

Dennis sighed and felt car lights fall over the cemetery; he quickly turned around and saw a red Toyota drive past him. Inside he was two guys in front and three girls in the back; one had headphones on and a cigarette in her mouth. She turned her head and stared at Dennis; he felt her dark brown eyes burning into his blue eyes. She took the cigarette out; blowing the smoke out the open window in the back, and gave Dennis a pleasant, yet haunting, smile.

Dennis stood his ground, shocked and bewildered, how could she see him? Without the glasses, no less.

The truck went deeper into the cemetery, leaving Dennis alone in the dark again; a cool chill crept in and next to him stood the Torn Prince, a ghastly smile spread across his blue lips.

_Well, well, looks like there's someone who can see you without those stupid glasses._ Royce smirked, _Wonder if she's hot._

Dennis glared at him; _Don't you have people to mess with?_

Royce merely chuckled and disappeared.

------

Anna crawled out of the back of the Toyota, she saw Hailey and Mike cuddling and murmuring to themselves, while Julie and Alex cling to each other and also murmur sweet nothings to each other. She puffed out another air of smoke and took her headphones off; "So, I'll be back in two hours, mind if you let me borrow your watch, Alex?"

Alex took his watch off and threw it to Anna, "Don't break it, or scratch it, alright."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna muttered pulling her sweater sleeve up and hooking the watch on her wrist. Pulling the sleeved back down, she watched as the older kids left her with beers in their hands. She shook her head and sat in the back of the trust, pulling a beer from the cooler in the corner.

Anna sat back up and saw something from the corner of her eye; she turned her head and saw someone, a boy, leaning against one of the graves. He turned his head, the tree shadows covered his face, and semi-smiled at Anna; she moved her mixed crimson and midnight hair from her face and jumped out of the truck, leaving the can of beer in the back of the truck and hiding her stick under her sweater leaving the burning end out.

Anna stopped five feet away from the guy and eyed him, making sure he wasn't a cop, you never know right? Pleased with her investigation, she step a little closer, taking another smoke, blowing it out and asking: "Who are you?"

He lit his own stick, puffing in and out the smoke, and ran his hand though his hair; _Royce Clayton, and you are?_

Anna stayed silent for a few moments, her CD played blasted out "Bring me to life" by Evanescence, Royce stared at her, looking at her up and down, apparently liking what he saw. "Anna." She finally said after what seemed like minutes of silence, starting Royce a little.

_Anna, what a...nice name,_ Royce said keeping his scared side hidden in the shadows.

"Right," Anna muttered throwing her cigarette on the floor and putting it out. "So, what's someone like you doing in a creepy place like this?"

Royce smirked, _well, well, I could ask you the same thing...doll._


	3. Telepathist’s Information

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, **Goth Roze** here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 3: Telepathist's Information**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna pushed her hands into her hoodie, a sly smile on her cherry red lips; her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a few stands of crimson and midnight hair on her face. Her dark eyes ran up and down my body, giving me a pleasant chill; a baggy black hoodie, which clung onto her chest, and tight jeans that hugged her ass very well covered her body.

Wished there were girls like her back in my time, but they were all clean-cut chicks. Nothing close to this one though, which really made me interested in her. The cold air pushed her hair over her face, making her lower her head and bring her hand over her face blocking the cold air.

I took my chance and appeared right next to her.

She moved her hand away from her face and almost hit the side of my burned flesh; she, however, stopped and stared at me. The look of utter shock and confusion replaced her once calm and sly face; she took a step back and continued to stare at me, nothing came out of her mouth.

I stared at her, holding back my frown and my own confusion, why wasn't she screaming like all the others?

"Oh my---"

We stood there, only giggles from a far and yelling from males could be heard in the cool night; she took a step towards me, something that really shocked me. Usually they all run away, giving me something to do before I kill them. But this one was different; she stood right next to me, staring into my pale blue eyes and I did nothing.

She reached up to touch my face, but her hand went right threw me; but I felt warmed hit my burned flesh as she pulled away.

"Whoa, you really are a ghost..." she muttered, a meek smile on her lips and her eyes sting into my own.

I stared down at her, she didn't seem to be scared just amazed. _Why aren't you scared?_

Her smile dropped, "I---well I kind of read about all of you, the Black Zodiac and that glass house that belonged to the Kritikos family and all that, plus all the killing all of you have been doing." She took a step back and her meek smile returned, "Also, I can see you, my parents say I'm 'special' that's why they put me in a 'special' school. I can see dead people; my relatives say it's a curse from my mom's side of the family."

She walked back to the truck and sat on the ground, leaning against the truck and keeping her hands in her hoodie. "So how's life like being a ghost?"

I stared at her, but managed to shrug it off; I appeared next to her, my arm around her shoulder almost in a protective manner. _Fun, you get away with everything bad you do._

She giggled, and it disappeared as quick as it come, "Royce, right?"

I nodded; she remembered my name...

"Do you know...a guy that died in the glass house?" she stared at the ground with a blank look on her face, "His name was...Dennis...he was a clairvoyant."

_Why...?_

"Because he was...my uncle..."


	4. Enter Ryan, The Jackal

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated**: R

**Confession**: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!

**Author:** Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts**:

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 4**: Enter Ryan, The Jackal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There they were, fresh livestock, with not a care in the world…how disgusting and pleasing, at the same time, for my pleasure._

A sickening smirk appeared on his face; he moved closer towards them, hiding behind large rocks, formed to look like hills, and dead-like trees. The 'livestock', as he called his next victims, seemed unfazed by the new, and unseen, presences of a murdering phantom.

"Paul! This water is freezing!" play-yelled a girl wrapping her arms around Paul's neck.

Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and started nipping at her neck, "It was your idea to skinny dip, Mary, so I guess we'll have to warn each other up."

Mary giggled and pressed her body against Paul's, "Oh Paul, you're just a gentleman!"

The two teens continued with their actions as the Jackal watched the girl, Mary, with lust. How he was going to love killing the guy and slowly torturing the girl; a low giggle escaped his deadly lips. He moved closer towards the two lovebirds and waited to make his move; nothing like a good kill to get the night started.

Mary and Paul moved closer to the shore; the Jackal waited, his claws aching to be buried deep into the girls flesh. The pure though sent shivers of pleasure down the Jackal's spine; it was time to have fun. He started with messing with the boy, he ran his claws down his bare back, hard enough to get blood and make the boy jump from pain.

Paul screamed and turned around quickly; Mary moved away and saw the scratches on his back. She moved towards him and slightly touched the scars; Paul moved away from Mary and felt another pain on his chest. He looked down and saw claw marks on his chest; Mary gasped and again moved away from Paul.

Mary swam to shore, leaving poor Paul to deal with being the Jackals brutal plaything for the moment. She watched from shore as Paul received many more, and deeper, scratches from the Jackal's claws. Tears were staring to form in Mary's eyes, but she still stayed on land, covering her with a towel they left behind.

The Jackal giggled as he watched the young boy try to swim away towards the girl, but he just continued to have his fun with Paul's body. Soon he grew tired of Paul and decided it was time to try out Mary; the Jackal quickly ended Paul's life. He ran his claw-like finger over Paul's throat; he applied more and more pressure as he went all the way around. He laughed maniacally, as Mary screamed her lungs out.

Mary wrapped the towel around her body and ran as far as her legs could take her.

_Finally, some fun_.

---------------------------------

Anna heard running footsteps; she looked towards where the sound was coming and saw her sister and her friends running towards her. The guys were looking behind them; some girl in a towel with tears running down her face along with them. "Anna, get it the truck we're going home, NOW!"

Anna glanced behind her and looked for Royce, but he was nowhere to be seen; she turned back to the trunk and jumped in the back since the new girl took her spot in the trunk. Mick jumped back there with her, just to make sure she didn't fall out or decide to jump out.

Alex started the truck and drove off; Mick and Anna held to the edge and watched as they felt the graveyard. Anna looked to her right and saw Royce and someone else standing on the road looking at them all. She smiled at Royce and soon lost sight of them as the trunk continued to move farther and farther from the road.

She looked over at Alex, "What's with the new girl?"


	5. I Hate You

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 5: I Hate You.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royce and Dennis watched as they teens got back into the trunk and drove off; Dennis looked at Royce, _What where you going to tell me that you had to drag me here…_

Royce grabbed Dennis and reappeared in the road; Anna glanced towards them and smiled. _That's why_, Royce said staring at Anna as she disappeared into the distance.

_Listen, Prince, glad to see that you still have some what of a heart in there, _Dennis muttered rubbing his temple, _but I don't really care. Now if you don't mind._

Royce glared at Dennis only to see an empty space next to him; _What's crawled up his ass?_ He crossed his arms and disappeared.

-----

Anna jumped out of the back and saw Julie, Hailey and Alex helping some girl out of the trunk; Mick stood next to you and watched what the others were doing. Juliet and Hailey stayed with the girl as Alex told Mick to go open the door as he picked the girl up bridal style.

Anna moved towards Hailey, "So what happened?"

Hailey looked away from the, now passed out, girl and answered Anna, "She ran out of the woods that where around the end of the cemetery, she kept yelling that her boyfriend got killed by something. She begged us to take her away from there, so Mick and Julie though it would be the best thing."

"Oh, what assaulted her?" Anna asked walking along side Hailey as they walked towards the house. Inside Anna saw Julie kneeling in front of the couch and told Alex to some alcohol that would the open wounds on her face and body.

"Anna! Stop daydreaming and go get me a pillow and a blanket, now!" Julie yelled.

"Fine, you don't have to yell." Anna muttered walking to her room and snatching a pillow from her bed and looking through her closet for a light blanket. She came back and placed them next to Julie; who just continued to care for the strange girl.

'Why can't she act like that when I'm sick? I beat she wouldn't care if I died.' Anna though sadly, but kept her mouth shut and walked back to her room, locking her door.

---

_That little whore got away, _he hissed sitting on a knocked down gravestone, _She won't get far, though. I'll find her._ A sickening giggle left his lips and he disappeared.

---

'It's been four hours, what the hell are they doing in there,' Anna thought staring at her dark ceiling. She sat up and listened, but heard nothing. Groaning slightly, she stood up and made her way towards the living room; in there she saw that Julie and Hailey were sitting on the floor watching the television. Mick and Alex were in the kitchen playing cards; the girl was still sleeping on the touch, bandaged covered large wounds.

Anna walked towards the kitchen and saw with the guys; they seemed to only be paying attention to the game they were playing. Mick placed down a royal flush, making Alex throw his cards on the table and lean back on his chair.

"Should you be asleep?" Mick asked glancing at Anna.

"Should you be at home?" Anna mumbled grabbing the cards and shuffling them. She placed two cards in front of the boys and her; "Let's play 21, got any money on you?"

"Hell yeah," Alex said smirking, "I'm the king at 21."

In the living room, Julie and Hailey were watching a horror movie, 'Nightmare On Elm Street'; they were huddled together with their eyes glued to the television.

"WHAT!? How could you win! We just started playing!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

Julie frowned and went towards the kitchen, "Hey guys will you keep it down…Anna what are you doing up? Go back to bed."

Anna glared up at Julie, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Julie hissed.

Anna stood up and walked towards Julie, "You don't have to ask like a bitch."

Julie pushed Anna against the wall and held her there, "You know I hate you. You've always brought me nothing but humiliation! Mom should have just left you with your whore of a mother!"

"Get off me." Anna growled, pushing Julie off her; making Julie back up against the other wall. "You don't know anything about me. Nothing! You have no idea what it feels like to be in the shadow of someone who has no relationship to me. I hate you."

Anna walked away from Julie and locked herself in her room, "No one gets me, not one living person…"


	6. Paige’s Place

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 6: Paige's Place **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna grabbed her cell phone, CD player a few cloths that could fit in her black backpack along with a couple of apples and oranges. She opened her window and looked out to see if anyone was around, nothing; jumping out of the window and fixing her cloths, she felt something around her and looked in front of her. A few inches away from her was Royce, his dead eyes staring at back at her; she held her bag in front of her body and semi-smiled at Royce.

"Nice to see you get out at night." Anna joked walking towards him and placing her backpack over her shoulder.

Royce smiles grimly and followed Anna as walked away from her house. _Where are you off? Running away from problems, doll?_

"Yeah, running, sure. I guess you could say that." Anna murmured.

_What's the wrong?_ Royce asked walking next to Anna. She glanced at him and gave him a 'you-actually-care-and-want-to-know' look. He frowned at you, _just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I have to be a jackass._

Anna laughed lightly, "My step-sisters being a bitch again, so I'm taking some time away. I usually always end up doing this once or twice a month. Nothing much really."

Royce nodded and put his hands in his pockets; _"So where are we going?"_

"We?" Anna asked slightly chuckling.

"_Yeah, we, I can't leave a good-looking girl like you roam around the cold darks street. You might get kidnapped or raped by some lunatic."_ Royce said; his voice got softer as he finished his sentence.

Anna knew what Royce was talking about, but she moved the thought from her head and continued walking towards where she always went when she 'ran away' as Royce up it. "We're going to my friends place, she's a little odd…."

"_You mean weird."_ Royce spat.

"Yeah…but she's the only one that'll let me trash at her place." Anna finished and pointed to a house with what looked like Christmas lights. "That's the place, but Paige's room's in the back."

"_That's great, I guess I'll hang around here then, see you ate angel face."_ Royce gave Anna one last smile and vanished.

Anna ran her finger through her long midnight hair and smiled, "He seems to nice to actually be a ghost from the Zodiac." Shrugging the though away, she walked towards the back of the well-lit house and knocked on the door. "Hello, Paige? You still awake."

Movement could be heard from inside, quiet footsteps where making their way towards the door and the lock was turning. The door opened and Paige stood in front of Anna; she rubbed her head and stared in front of her blankly. "Oh hey, Anna, come on in."

Anna hugged Paige and smiled pleasantly, "Thanks again Paige, I brought something to eat so you don't have to worry about me this time. Sorry about the bother."

"No bother at all Anna," Paige said a small smile on her lips, she put her arm around Anna's shoulder and took her to the bedroom. "You're like my sister! Come on lets go to sleep."

Anna dropped her things on the corner of the room and sat on the guest bed; Paige was looking for sheets and a pillow. She found some and took them to Anna, who thanked her and placed the pillow down and through the coves over the bed. They both got into their own bed and said goodnight to each other; Paige turned the lights off and both girl dozed off into a deep sleep....


	7. Scared?

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 7: Scared?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to make its way through the only window in the backhouse; Paige was already gone, probably to work or off to see what she could wreak havoc on. The main house was rather quiet, Paige's parents where off at work and her younger brother was at his friend's house, leaving Anna alone in the household.

In Paige's room, the backhouse, Anna stares out of the window and sighs quietly; she turns around and closes her eyes. Anna reopened her eyes and found herself staring at a someone chest; she tried to pull away but felt she was held by strong arms. She started to panic and wiggling around to try to get free, she felt a head resting on top of hers and a cool breeze sent shivers down her spine.

_Chill doll, I'm not going to hurt you._

Anna stopped struggling and moved her head getting a better look at her holder; it was Royce Clayton. She was a little nervous, being this close to a ghost and being able to actually touch him gave her a small amount of astonishment, but she was still uneasy. Clearing her throat, Anna tried again pulling away from Royce, but again Royce held her close to his body.

_What's wrong? Scared?_

"I am not scared of you." Anna mumbled frowning and still pulling away.

Royce giggled and moved his face closer to Anna's, _You don't' have to be brave around me, angel. I can tell when someone's afraid of me; I love it._

Anna rolled her eyes and managed to get out f Royce grasp, "I need to take a bath and clean up, are you staying or going?"

_I'll stay if I can take a bath with you._

"How 'bout, no." Anna said grabbing some cloths from her bag and walked towards the door, turning around looking at Royce. "You never did answer my question by the way."

_Huh? What question?_

Anna just shook her head and walked towards the main house, leaving the backhouse door unlocked. Royce just shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, laying back down on the bed and daydreaming.

_Aw, this is the life._

Royce reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, he lit it and placed it in his mouth, taking in and out puffs. He sat up and looked around the room; it wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either, it was just really very…homey. The walls where covered with posters and painted over with a dark purple-ish color; the beds were on opposite sides of the room, big enough to fit two or three people in each bed.

He stretched himself out on Anna's bed, the cigarette in his lips, and sighed loudly; _Man if only Dennis could see me now._ He snickered and sat up, placing his cigarette in his fingers, _hard to believe those two are related, they don't look a like._

_What are you talking about, Clayton?_

Royce looked up and saw Dennis standing in front of him; _Speak of the devil..._


	8. Uncle Dennis

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy! 5 Chapters in one day! New achivement more me here!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 8: Uncle Dennis **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna sighed as the warm water fell over her tense body; she stood there, almost as if in a trance, and listened to the quietness of the house. It was almost…haunting like. She quickly finished getting her hair and body clean, jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself. Grabbing her clothes she headed back to the backhouse and locked the main house door.

Once inside the backhouse, she heard Royce talking to someone, 'Great, more people or ghosts.'

She went to the bedroom and saw Royce laying on her bed and someone else leaning against the wall by Paige's bed. Royce eyed Anna up and down, liking what he was seeing; Anna suppressed a smile and acted like she didn't see them, going on with her regular routine.

Royce sat up and watched Anna; Dennis kept an eye on Royce, never know what the Prince is capable of. Dennis glanced over at Anna and saw her looking through a black bag, pulling out a brush and a few rubber bands. She sat next to Royce and started brushing her hair; Royce didn't make a move, he merely leaned back and stared at Anna.

_What's with the change, Clayton? Not making a move on this one?_ Dennis asked still leaning against the wall.

_Chill man, its not like I haven't already made my move. But there is something you should now about this one, psychic._

Anna finished brushing her hair and put it up in pigtails, giving her the schoolgirl look; she moved her head to look at Royce, "You know it's not polite to talk about someone when they're in the same room. Even if you **are** dead."

---

"Great, Anna's missing, **again**." Julie muttered.

Mick and Alex were gone and Hailey decided to take the girl from last night to the hospital, just in case she got real sick. Julie spent most of the morning looking for Anna, their parents hadn't returned from last night's party. The house seemed so cold and distant with everyone gone; Julie wrapped her arms around herself and looked around for any clues on why her parents weren't home or where Anna went and ran off to.

She went into Anna's room and found some of her cloths missing, her cell phone and CD player gone and her window wide open. "Fuck, she's with that witch again." Julie muttered under her breath. Turning back around she saw a book lying on the floor; she ignored it and went to look for Anna.

---

Dennis's mouth hung open; she could see them and she wasn't wearing the glass or running away from them. Anna had left the room to change into something and Royce was tempted to follow right behind, but Dennis made him stay.

Anna came back into the room wearing a red tank top, with a dragon imprint on the front, and a short black skirt shoving off her great legs. Royce, again, eyed her greatly, loving what she had; Dennis just shook his head and looked into Anna's eyes.

_How can you see us and why aren't you running or screaming like all the other ones?_

Anna smiled, "Because I have a gift, something like your, Dennis."

Dennis blinked and moved towards Anna; _h-how do you know my name?_

Royce just continued watching the drama from Anna's bed.

"Because we're related, by blood, I'm…your niece. No one knew about me, butyou and I, Dennis,share the same power; you get headaches when you touch someone, or something, while I see ghost. You're my Uncle Dennis."


	9. Memories Hurt

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy! 6 chapters in one day! hehehe.

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 9: Memories Hurt**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as mom and my godmother, Kim, started to argue about me; they always fought about me, no matter how much I wanted them not to. Also because of what I was born with and how she's not treating me like mommy's daughter. I put my hands over my ears as they both started yelling and screaming at each other.

My godmother came out from the kitchen and smiled down at me, "Hi, honey. Want to come with me to help me with some cookie?"

She thought I didn't know what she really meant; she was taking me away from mommy, but for some reason I was glad that she was saving me from the woman I called mother. All she did was drink and smoke, leaving me to take care of myself. Sometimes she told me that I was a humiliation to her; she wished I was never born and just went away. She'd always cry herself to sleep in the night, not look at me, or ever smile when I was around.

I was only five when my godmother took me away.

When I turned around twelve, I was very wise, I thought like an adult but kept to myself at all times. Kim took me to a special school; there I learned that I was 'gifted' like my uncle Dennis. I'd never meet or ever heard of an uncle Dennis, but Kim told me that he was a kind man, but never talked to the family.

Kim kept me a secret from the rest of the family; they all thought that I was just an adopted girl that she and Bob found in an orphan. Of course I played along, none of them ever knew that I was 'that cruel woman's' child, as Kim and Bob called my mom. When I turned fourteen, Bob didn't want me around anymore and Kim was never home, so they gave me to a family that would understand my problem.

What a load of shit.

They though I was just another normal girl, they had another daughter; she was a year older than me and hated me with all her life. That was the only thing that we shared in common. Julie's parents tried real hard to make me feel at home, but I'd learned not to expect much from people.

Julie and I never talked to each other, unless forced; no one knew that I was Julie's adoptive sister since they just moved to a new town. She never spoke about me to her friends and I stayed out of her way so her friends wouldn't know I existed. Until once night when 'mom' invited Julie's friends over to dinner and got to know the whole family.

I've been running away since I the first year that I was giving to my new family; it was always Julie's fault that I left and I always went to Paige's place.

Paige was my friend since I moved in with Kim and Bob; we ended up becoming best of friends and she always invited me over to her house. She was my sister, we shared everything and she taught me everything I know now. When I ran away I went to Paige's place, her mother didn't really care and her dad was never home; Paige's brother was only around eight at the time so if you placed with him he'd be fine. They were the only people who actually enjoyed having me around them; unlike everyone else who just passed me around like a vase.

A couple of times Kim would send me reports on how everyone in the family it doing, one day she sent me a newspaper clipping. It said that the Kritikos family survived an unknown explosive that cause half of their house to crash down. On the side, it said that two people, Cyrus K. and Dennis R., were taking by the fatal explosive, still at this time no one but those present know what caused the explosive.

I had no idea how to feel, sad because the only person who knew how I felt at the moment and my uncle was taken at such an early age or unfazed because I really didn't know them or truly cared for the person who was my family.

After my foster parents found out about the news, I was almost forced to spend more time with Julie, and with her friends and her boyfriend so I wouldn't feel rejected, when I turned seventeen. Maybe because mom and dad wanted us to stop arguing with each other about the simplest things, like boys, television channels and looking at each other. I tried to start a conversation with Julie a couple of times, but most of the always ended up with her angry at me and telling me I was a freak or me just giving up and leaving her alone for the rest of the week.

I've never felt so alone; yet, I've never felt so loved by being alone with my own thought of what could have been. My only real family was myself; no one else would tear that away from me. But when he same very thing change for some weird reason…he brought something into my life that I'd been missing. Something that I'd probably never forget; not even in death. Some memories really hurt, but other can warm someone heart, even my almost dead-like one.......


	10. Caught Off Guard

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 10: Caught Off Guard**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's not possible, I…how can I be her uncle? I have no older brothers or sister. Dennis mused out loud sitting on a chair looking at Royce and Anna; they were watching the television, giving Dennis some space. Royce had his arm swung around Anna's shoulder and Anna rested her head on the couch since she'd go through Royce. 

Dennis kept a close eye on Royce, making sure he didn't try anything with his new niece; _God I'm thinking like an over protective uncle and I just met her…._

Glancing back at the teens he saw Anna stand up and walk outside; Royce stayed seated watching the bikini clad women, practically drooling over them. Dennis followed Anna out; maybe it's a good time to know each other better.

Outside he found his niece leaning against the house, a cigarette in her mouth; Dennis instinctively pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it to the floor. Anna glanced at him, a puzzled looked on her face. Dennis just cleared his throat and stood next to his niece.

_Smoking is bad for you._

Anna snickered and looked at the ground, "Well nice to see you're talking again. Sorry if I spooked you back there, with the whole niece thing I mean."

_No, its fine, you just caught me off guard that's all._

Dennis smiled at Anna; she smiled back and put her hands behind her head staring up at the clouding sky. "Looks like it's going to ran soon, something bad is going to happen."

_Really, guess we should go back in the house._

"Alright." Anna said opening the door, Dennis next to her.

In the living room they found Royce….......jerking off to the bikini clad girls on the television. Dennis made Anna turn around; she blushed and mentally shook her head.

_Clayton…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?_

Royce jumped, pulled his pants up and turned the T.V.; his face was redder than a tomato if that's even possible. Anna started laughing, still turning away and behind Dennis, while Dennis glared at Royce. The door opened, Anna froze up and saw Paige walk in; Anna smile at her and glanced behind her shoulder. Dennis and Royce was still there, Dennis giving Royce a scolding look; Anna sighed softly and followed Paige into the bedroom.

"So, where'd you go?" Anna asked sitting on her bed, seeing Royce sit right next to her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"My boss called and asked if I could take over some girls shift, supposedly she never came in." Paige mumbled pulling off her uniform shirt and skirt. She grabbed some cloths from her closet and saw Anna starting to squirm, "Something wrong?"

Anna smiled nervously, "No, everything great."

Royce softly giggled into Anna's ear, sending shivers down her spine, and slowly crept his hand up her shirt. Anna, again, wiggled around trying to get Royce's frisky hands out of her shirt while trying to act natural when Paige looked at her.

"I'm going to take a bath, lock the door when I leave and open the door when I knock, k?" Paige said smiling at Anna. She nodded and put her hand against her stomach keeping Royce's hand there; Paige gave her a worried look, "Are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah, just a cramps, they'll go away." Anna lied.

She felt Royce's face nuzzling against her neck and cheek; his hand tried to get free from her hand and his other hand was slowly slipping down her skirt. Her breathing was starting to get shallow and her hands feel to her sides.

"Whatever." Paige said waving her hand and walking out of the backhouse.

As soon as she head the door closed; Anna moved away from Royce and caught her break, semi-wishing that she'd let Royce keep going. She leaned against the wall and saw Royce standing in front of her; his hands placed on either side of her head and his head close to her face.

Anna swallowed hard and moved her face towards the door, "What happened to Dennis?"

_I managed to get rid of him for a while, told him that maybe he needed some fresh air so he went to the cemetery where we met. I told him I'd take care of you until he came back._

"Sooth move," Anna barely whispered and felt Royce press his body against hers, feeling a bulge pressed against her thigh. Blushing, she looked back at Royce and stared into his cold, dead eyes; they seemed to be coming to life with lust and something else. Anna brushed the though away and put her hands on Royce's chest, to her surprise she didn't go through. She poked his chest, receiving a few movements from the Torn Prince, and smiled up at Royce. "So what do you have in mind to pass the time?"

_Oh I have a few things we'll both like._


	11. Hot and Heavy

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 11: Hot and Heavy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the floor or the bed._

"What?" Anna asked a little out of breath.

Royce smirked and locked lips with her; wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly pulling her towards the bed. Anna followed and put her arms around his neck; grinding herself against his hard-on and softly moaning into his mouth. Royce sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Anna onto his lap and slowly started creeping up her top.

Anna put her hands on Royce chest and began running her hands up and down; she felt his bugle straining to get out. Both of them began to breathe deeper as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly sliding into her mouth, delightfully intertwining with hers. She was becoming very aroused, and it was obvious that he was as well; the pressure against her thigh was a lot harder. His mouth was pressed firmly against hers, his hands were pushing her against him, and his skin was so warm. Slowly, she slid her hands down his back and began to tug at his shirt. He broke off his kiss for mere seconds as she tossed it away. Her breathing became harder as she slid her hands around on the smooth skin of his muscular back, making sure not to touch his burned skin.

She felt his hands slowly slide up behind her shirt and begin to fumble with the clasp or her bra. Seconds later, he pulled the bra from under her shirt as he continued to ravenously kiss her. She blushed a little bit as she felt his hands slide up her stomach to fondle her breasts, squeezing gently, rubbing them, and teasingly pinch her erect nipples.

"Royce…" Anna whispered as a waved of pleasure washed over her.

This only aroused her more, and it definitely turned him on, his hips began to shift a little bit, the pressure against her thigh sliding around, teasing her. Suddenly, his mouth left hers, and she couldn't help but whimper and open her eyes at the loss of his love gesture. His hands still playfully teased her breasts, and seconds later, she gasped in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck, his tongue wonderfully sucking on the skin, sending another ripples of pleasure through her body

A knock came to the front door, "Anna!"

They cursed under their breaths; Royce glared at the still closed door while Anna, trying to catch her breath, fixed herself up and went to open the door. Royce grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto his lap, making sure to push his bulge against her ass.

_No._ Royce whined_. They'll go away. Or I'll make them go away._

"ANNA! Come open the door for me!"

_Fuck, didn't she **just** leave!_

"She's quick, huh?" Anna stood up against and left the room; Royce fazed into the living room, leaning next to the front door, and watching Anna.

She opened the door and saw Paige standing with a wet towel and her hair drench, "What took you? Playing around again?"

Royce perked up and smirked at Anna; Anna just blushed and playfully hit Paige, "N-no, I was just taking a nap."

Paige mimicked Royce's smirk, "Ok, sure, by the way Julie called. She just wanted to know if you where over here again."

"And you said?" Anna sat on the couch next to Paige, who was drying her hair and combing it.

"Maybe." Paige mumbled, turning the television and changing the channel to some music videos. Anna sighed and rested on the couch, looking around to see where Royce headed off. "So, tonight, want to have a little fun with the dead or what?"

Anna looked back at Paige and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm having my own little ghost problem."

"Ah, seeing ghost again? Who this time, old dude? Evil spirit?" Paige said channel surfing.

"No, never mind," Anna, muttered. 'Wonder where Uncle Dennis and Royce headed off to? Hope Royce's instead mad that I left him like...…that.'


	12. Those Damn Glasses

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 12: Those Damn Glasses**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the night, Paige brought out all her things and asked Anna to help bring out the candles and light them for me.

Anna grabbed a couple of candles and placed them around the living room, a lighter in her pocket, and caught a glimpse of something at the corner of her eyes. After lighting the candles, she turned around and saw Dennis, looking around at the lit room, and Royce, seemingly pissed at something. "Glad you're both back," Anna whispered taking things off the coffee table.

Royce fazed out of the living room, leaving Dennis alone with Anna.

_Something happen between you two?_ Dennis asked, his voice sounding different.

"Nothing," Anna answered sitting on the floor waiting for Paige.

_What are you doing?_

"Paige wants to call the dead, for fun." Anna answered again, running her hands through her hair and listening to the rain outside. "Did Royce tell you anything?"

_Like what?_

"Um, forget it……"

---

It was dead silent in the cemetery; he along stood next to a stone head with blood spattered around it, his claws were wet with fresh blood slowly dripping onto the cold ground. He kneeled down and pressed his bloody claw against the, now dead, young girl who's mistake was coming to her own grave; her once life filled face was replaced with a mask of horror and despair.

_That other whore got away,_ he smirked darkly, _but no matter, there are many other girls to hunt down. Wonder how that others are doing to get their fun; Royce must be beating the shit out of someone and Dana must be killing another girl._

His dark eyes scanned the graveyard, looking for more possible pray, but found not a living thing around for him to play. Just the same tombstones with writing about the dead persons life and along with dying flowers around them.

Fazing, he reappeared at a neighborhood, the basic houses with white picked fences; _how degrading._

Glancing around her caught site of something he'd never expect to see; the Torn Prince, Royce Clayton. Making his way towards the young prince, he watched him take a smoke from his cigarette sitting on top of his old car and muttering something to himself.

_Well, well, if it isn't the prince. What a surprise to see you in a place like this, I though you'd be out joy riding._

Royce glared at Ryan, holding his bat to his side, _what are you doing here, should you be out raping someone right now._

_Touched you remember what I do, prince. _Ryan hissed.

Royce sneered, taking another long drag from him stick, and blew the smoke at Ryan's face, _I don't have time for your bullshit._

---

"Remember about the fake copy of the Black Zodiac?" Paige asked pulling Anna into the bedroom; Dennis following right behind them interested in what she knew. Anna nodded and watched Paige rummage through her piles of papers and cloths throw over to the corner. After that seemed like hours, Paige pulled a box from the bottom and placed it in front of Anna and urged her to open it. "There the glasses that, supposedly, gives you the ability to see ghosts."

Anna examined the glasses, "Are you sure their not a fake? How much you pay for them?"

"I _didn't_ pay for them, I just _found_ them in my pant pockets." Paige said grinning.

"Oh, I see." Anna mussed glancing at Dennis to see his reaction. "So do you think they're real?" she asked Dennis, but gave acted like she asked Paige.

Paige merely shrugged; while Dennis moved closer towards Anna and took a better look at the glasses. He reached into his pockets, as if looking for something, but ended up taking nothing out.

_We got to find Royce; he's always got glasses on him._

Anna nodded and gave Paige the glasses back, "Well don't expect much if their not real. Try them on and tell me if you see anything."

Paige sat back up and slowly put the glasses on; she stared at the floor for a few minutes trying to figure out a couple of questions that all of a sudden came rushing to her head. What is she really did she a ghost, like Anna could? Would she be sacred for life? Would the ghost be nice or try to kill both her and Anna? No, probably not Anna, since she could see them already she'd of said something, right?

But what if she really didn't see any ghost? She's just have wasted shoplifted for fake glasses, not ever good looking glasses.

She took in a deep breath and raised her head, looking straight ahead, waiting so see what was going to happen. Anna was still standing in front of her, but there was a guy next to her with blood on his forehead. Her mouth hung open, "Oh…my….god…."


	13. IT

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 13: IT**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what do you know, I guess they actually do work." Anna muttered under her breath as Paige was standing in front of Dennis, testing out if he was a REAL ghost by poking him.

"Wow, he really is a fucking ghost." Paige gawked at him.

"Yeah, his names Dennis," Anna said, sitting on a chair searching for a smoke. She couldn't find one anywhere, sighing in annoyance; she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind from everything. 'What's wrong with me? I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden.' She thought putting her face in her hands.

_What's wrong, Anna?_

"Nothing," she said, muffled by her hands.

Paige walked towards Anna, grabbing her head from her hands, and placed her hand over her forehead. "You don't feel sick," Paige said kneeling in front of her friend, "what's up?"

"I don't know, something's up, but I don't know." Anna muttered, tilting her head and staring at the wall blankly. Royce appeared where Anna was staring at, his eyes showed anger and disgust; Anna still kept her apathy mask on and signaled to Paige to look behind her.

Paige turned her head, again her mouth hung open, "TWO ghost in one night, holy shit, I think I need a smoke…"

She left the room, leaving Dennis, Royce and Anna alone.

_She can see us?_ Royce hissed.

Dennis merely nodded, _Glasses._

Royce snorted and glanced at Anna from the corner of his eye; she was staring at him, but it looked like she was in her own dream world. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, putting it in his mouth he looked over at Dennis. _What's wrong with her?_

_She's been like that since you left_, Dennis said staring at his niece a little concern. _What happened while I was gone…you didn't…_

_NO!_ Royce yelled.

"Someone's coming," Anna abruptly said staring up and seeing Royce in front of her. "Oh hey, when you get back?"

Royce hid his smile and kept an emotionless face, taking his cigarette out of his mouth, _Who's coming?_

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, but someone or something it coming, very mad."

Royce dropped his cigarette and put it out, _Time to go, Dennis get the other girl, I'll take Anna._

_What? Why don't you take the other girl, Anna's my niece. Who's coming, Royce? _Dennis looked at the Torn Prince.

_Just do it! _Royce snarled, fazing out of the room, taking Anna with him.

They appeared in Royce's car; Anna looked at Royce and glared, "What's with you! What's going on?"

Royce didn't answer, soon Dennis appeared with Paige in the back seat; Paige had a scared look on her face, but it soon vanished when she saw Anna was there. Dennis glared at Royce, but kept quiet next to Paige; Royce started the ghastly car and started driving away.

_It's him, isn't it Royce._ Dennis finally said, breaking the ice-cold silence.

Royce flinched, looking over at Anna from the corner of his eyes; she was staring at the pitch-black road ahead of them_. Yeah, it's him all right.......The Jackal_


	14. Boys Be

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hoping you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 14: Boys Be**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were at an empty house, it was dark but still looked like a good place to live at; all it needed was a couple of adjustment, a new coat or paint and it'd look pretty good. Royce seemed to know that place pretty good, like he lived here before but no one said anything.

"You two can sleep in here." Royce said opening a door and reviling a pleasant room. It was pure white, but with dust all over the place, the bed was big enough for Paige and me and there was also a bathroom connected to the room.

We walked in, Royce had already left us alone, and looked around; Paige decided she'd clean up a little and I agreed to help out.

"Why do you think they brought us here?" Paige asked me, after we finished cleaning up the room as much as we could.

"I don't know, protection?" I answered sitting on the bed, staring down at my lap.

Paige sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, "From what?"

"The devil himself." I mumbled resting my cheek on top of her hair.

After a while, Paige fell asleep; I looked for a blanket and placed it over her sleeping form. Quietly, I walked out of the room and went downstairs to see what my Uncle and Royce were doing. There was no electricity in the whole house, but I heard Dennis say he'd try to see what he could do about it; so it was no surprise that the lights were actually working in this old place.

I wandered into the kitchen and saw no one in there, so I went to check in the living room; Dennis was in there with his eyes closed. I went back to the kitchen and saw Royce staring at me, smoking another cigarette. I wonder if he ever got tired of those things.

Brushing the thought from my mind, I made my way towards him and smiled weakly, I was tired but didn't want him to know that. He didn't return the smile; I half expected that, but still kept the weak smile on my face. I stood next to him and waited to see if he'd try to say something to me, anything at all, even if it was only yelling at me.

_Should you be asleep_, Royce muttered not even looking at me.

"I'm not tired." I whispered leaning against the wall and looking over at Royce.

I knew he felt me staring at him, it was only a matter of seconds before he got tired of my eyes on him; they all came crashing down when I stared at them for too long.

He glanced over at me and gave me a funny look, _What?_

"Nothing," I muttered, sighing in defeat, "night." I pushed myself off the wall and began walking away from him, until he appeared in front of me. "What?" I asked stopping in front of him and looking into those dead orbs. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't, instead he just glared and went away. I felt somewhat hurt, but ignored the feeling and walked back upstairs, and smirked,"Boys."


	15. Final: I'll never Run

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Rated:** R

**Confession: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS!**

**Author**: Hello, Goth Roze here, hope you enjoy my third 13Ghost story. Please give me a review so I could make them better next time, its been a while since I've been writing anything! Thank you!! Enjoy!

**Summary:** Teens go off to have some fun in the cemetery, with beer, cigarettes and a few other things. But what happens when that quickly turns into a family reunion and a slaughterhouse? R/R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 Ghosts:**

**The Clairvoyant's Niece**

**Chapter 15: I'll Never Run**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royce watched her sleep; she was starting to affect him…but why? That thing back at the house was only suppose to be a one night stand, but she didn't let him finished and now here he was, protecting her from the sick twisted mind of Ryan. She shifted position, making her face him now; he kneeled in front of her and moved a few strands of hair from her face.

_You really don't look like him._

He rested his head in front of her face and watched her taking breaths in and out. Royce cupped her cheek, it was warm and soft, and rubbed his thumb against her skin; she moved a little but continued sleeping. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and felt her warmness leave his cold dead hand. Quickly opening his eyes he saw her eyes staring back at him; those were shone with happiness, but was replaced with apathy and looked away.

She rubbed her eyes and looked back, "Royce? What's wrong?"

_Nothing,_ he answered sounding a little to rough, and stood up still watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh," Anna whispered, and quickly changed her tone, "Then why are you in here."

He glared back at her, _this is **my** house and I can be anywhere I want._

"Whatever," Anna muttered under her breath and stood from the bed, making sure not to disturb Paige next to her. "What time is it?"

_How would I know?_

"Helpful, really." Anna said, sarcasm dripping from he words. She went downstairs to the kitchen and looked around for a clock, when she found one it read 2 in the morning. She went into the living room and saw Royce sitting on the couch flipping channels. Sighing to herself she sat next to him and watched his surf the channels, "Where's Dennis?"

_I don't know._

She shook her head and sat closer to Royce, it was getting cold and she was only wearing a tank top and short skirt; Royce saw her actions and gave her his ripped jacket, better than nothing right? Anna took the jacket and thanked him; Royce just shrugged it off and placed her hand around her. She rested her head on his chest and was pleased that Royce actually found something to watch. It was a horror movie, figures.

Half way through the movie, Anna was starting to fall back to sleep and Royce noticed this. When she was finally asleep, Royce turned the television off and picked her up bridal style. Anna felt someone moving her, she opened her eyes slightly and saw Royce carrying her somewhere; he looked down at her and smile.

"Kodak moment," Anna mumbled to herself burying her head in her chest.

Of course Royce didn't know what she was talking about, but continued taking Anna to a bed. He fazed into his room and walked towards this bed; Anna moved her head and caught site of many awards on the wall and posters of James Dean on the wall.

She felt Royce put her down on a soft bed and starting to leave; she grabbed her hand and whimpered, "Don't…leave."

Royce looked back at Anna and saw she was serious, he turned back and laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she cuddled next to him. It had been awhile since he was in bed with a girl cuddled next to him like this, it made him fell like he was a little normal.

_I don't want your pity._

"What? I'm not giving you my pity." Anna said looking up at Royce.

_Why do you want me to stay._

"Because I **want **you here with me."

_It's been a while since I've heard that. Most girls now see one look at my burned side and run, but of course I have some fun with them before killing them…_

Anna laughed nervously, "Well I didn't run when I saw you, remember?"

_Yeah…_

---

_I stared at her, holding back my frown and my own confusion, why wasn't she screaming like all the others?_

"_Oh my---"_

_We stood there, only giggles from a far and yelling from males could be heard in the cool night; she took a step towards me, something that really shocked me. Usually they all run away, giving me something to do before I kill them. But this one was different; she stood right next to me, staring into my pale blue eyes and I did nothing._

_She reached up to touch my face, her hand went right through me; but I felt warmed hit my burned flesh as she pulled away._

"_Whoa, you really are a ghost..." she muttered, a meek smile on her lips and her eyes sting into my own._

_I stared down at her, she didn't seem to be scared just amazed._

---

He looked back down at Anna; she was fast asleep, her head and hands on his chest. Rewrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and stayed with her for the night.

"I'll never run…"

Royce opened his eyes and looked at Anna. _What?_

She looked up and gave him a sweet smile, "I'll never leave. Only if you want me to."

He returned the smile, _Good._


End file.
